When I First Met You
by ThisGirlLovesYou123
Summary: AU When Meredith Grey broke up with the love her life in college she never expected to see him again. However when she moved to Seattle to start her intern ship. She got more than she bargained for. Sorry I suck at summaries I know:(
1. Chapter 1-The First Day

**This is my first story so I'd really love it if you guys could review it and tell me what you think about it:)**

**This idea has been floating around in my head for a while and I just had to write it down. I know there are a lot of stories like this one out there so I hope you'll enjoy this one as much as you enjoy the other ones!**

_******Italics are flashbacks******_

**Enjoy x**

* * *

**Chapter 1-The first day**

"_Derek it's over. I've told you a thousand times just please leave me alone. I want to move on with my life. I love you and that won't change any time soon but I need it to and the only way that will happen is if I never see you again," I said it as firmly as I could but it was hard he was the love of my life. Look at me I'm 20 and I'm already talking about love._

"_But Mer please baby, I love you, I need you" Derek's eyes were red. I had to fight back the urge to hug him right there and then._

_I walked away from him as fast as I could. As soon as I was out of sight I sprinted as fast as I could to my room. I didn't need the drama right now especially not in the middle of campus. As soon as I got into my room I pulled out my phone and dialled Cristina's number. She was my person, she'd know what to do and right now I needed some advice."_

I read back through my diary as I debated getting up and getting ready. It was 3 in the morning. Far too early for anybody to be awake. I had to leave the house at 4:15am if I wanted to get to work on time. I was starting my intern ship at Seattle Grace hospital. The hospital my mother started her career of at, the hospital she met the love of her life at. The love of her life that she left her husband for. The man she moved to Boston to avoid. When she'd picked up our whole lives and got a job at Boston General, she invented the laparoscopic Grey Method and became famous throughout the world of surgeons. I was scared. I was very scared for my first day as an intern. I didn't know what to expect. All I knew was I wouldn't be alone. My person, Cristina Yang, would be there. She was the only person I knew but also the only person I needed to know. I wasn't planning on forging many friendships. I wouldn't have time t make friends, my first shift alone was 48 hours.

I put my diary down on my bedside table. I couldn't read any more of it, it had been 5 and a half years since I'd broke up with Derek but I still couldn't get over him. I tried. I really tried. I tried to make it work with Finn but it didn't. We didn't last longer than 3 months and to be honest I'm quite glad we didn't work out. I'd heard through the grape vine that he became a manwhore after I broke up with him. I hope Derek did better than me, I hope he found someone that loved him the way he should be loved, someone to marry and to have kids with. He'd graduated med school 6 months after I broke up with him and I hadn't seen him since.

I arrived at Seattle Grace Hospital after a short 15 minute car ride from my mothers old house. As I walked through the doors of the hospital it all seemed too familiar. I knew I'd spent every waking minute of the first 4 years of my life at this hospital but I didn't expect to remember anything. I wanted to put the past behind me. I didn't want anybody to know I was Ellis Grey's daughter. It wasn't important to me to let everyone know my miracle genes, I wanted to prove my self before I revealed who my mother was.

I made my way to the locker room were I had arranged to meet Cristina. As I walked into the locker room I automatically noticed the hustle and bustle of the place. I made my way over to where I saw Cristina standing and grabbed the locker next to hers and we started chatting away like we hadn't been apart for more than an hour. I'd really missed her in the 4 months after graduation. I called her everyday and we met up a few times but it but it felt like an age since I'd seen her.

Our conversation was interrupted by a deep voice shouting to get everyone's attention. I recognise that voice from somewhere but I couldn't place it.

Then it came to me and I realised I needed to get out of there and hide. Quick!...

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed it:) I've already wrote most of Chapter 2 so once I get a little bit of interest in the story I'll put it up!**


	2. Chapter 2-Him

**Here's chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoy it. And just to clarify, Addison will not be in this story.**

**In the last chapter I wrote wrong how long Meredith and Derek have been broken up and just to sort that out they haven't been together for 5 and half years not 3 and a half years. Sorry for that mistake! I have corrected it in the other document as well:)**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything. All rights belong to Shonda Rhimes and the cast of Grey's Anatomy.

**Hope you like this chapter! Enjoy:)**

* * *

**Chapter 2-Him**

That voice. I knew that voice. I once loved that voice. He started calling out a list of names, directing each new intern to their new resident. I was thinking of places I could run to and hide. Even though it was several years since I'd been in the hospital I remembered all my old hiding places. Suddenly the beeping sound of a pager snapped me out of my thoughts. I felt lucky he got paged before he got to my name on the list. I didn't want him to know he would be working with me until the latest possible time. I wanted to wait to meet him. To compose myself and gather my thoughts before I saw him for the first time in several years.

He called in Dr. Bailey, a short woman with distinct features. Before she continued reading down the list of interns she apologised that Dr Webber couldn't continue to meet his new interns. I couldn't contain the smile that stretched across my face, and it didn't go unnoticed either. Cristina shot me a strange look but left the situation and carried on getting ready. As it turned out Dr. Bailey was my resident along with Cristina, a shy guy named George O'Malley, a tall blond named Izzie Stevens and a arrogant guy named Alex Karev.

Bailey a.k.a 'The Nazi' was the most feared resident in the hospital. She looked nice but all of a sudden she'd snap and then you'd know why she was nicknamed 'The Nazi'. As Baileys interns we could be seen running through the halls of the hospital after her. I wasn't concentrating on anything around me and was just focused on making sure I didn't lose Bailey, as she explained the rules to us, when all of sudden I felt my whole body smack into something hard. Once I'd landed on the floor I looked up to see what I'd run into. I saw that face and panicked. I wasn't ready for this. Not yet. I tried to get up quickly and walk away. Determined to catch up to Bailey I said sorry and turned away starting to jog. However before I got far I felt someone grab onto my arm. I tried to pull away but he just kept hold. "Meredith?" He said it as simply as that. I turned around and saw his face. He looked different to the last time I saw him. He said my name again. Quickly snapping me out of my thoughts

I looked up and met Richard Webber's eyes. He looked surprised to see me. "What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"It's my first day as an intern sir" I quickly responded. I wanted this conversation to be over soon. "Oh I see. Well it's been a while since I've seen you isn't it?" He questioned but it seemed more like a statement to me.

"It has sir but if you'd please excuse me I need to catch up to Dr. Bailey" I said trying to avoid more interaction than necessary. "Okay but I'm going to ask you a question first. You don't have to answer if you don't want to but I would like to ask anyway."

"Ok" was my reply. I wanted to know what he was going to ask me but I really needed to get out of there.

"Ok, well erm...how's your mother?" Richard asked.

Well that did it. Who the hell did he think he was?! He couldn't just come out with something like that. Not after he'd destroyed her. That was it. That was the last straw. I snapped. And I mean SNAPPED. "WHAT THE HELL? You cannot just ask me that! You have absolutely no right to ask me a question like that!" I screamed at him.

"Calm down Meredith. You don't have to answer it's okay" he stayed calm. He had no right to tell me to calm down. I suddenly became aware that the whole hospital was watching us. Watching me as I screamed in their Chief's face. I didn't care. I didn't care that I would become the intern with that type of reputation. I needed to get this off my chest. I couldn't care less that people would find out who my mother was.

"You do not get to tell me to calm down. You do not get to ask me how my mother is. Not after what you did to her. You broke her heart. You broke her. She was an amazing surgeon. She was Ellis Grey." I heard the gasps around me as I revealed who my mother was. "She fell in love with you, she thought you loved her too. But you didn't you just wanted a bit of fun. She loved you and you broke her. She slit her wrists just to get your attention and still you payed no attention to her. You never cared about her as much as you told her you did. Did you?! You would never have left your wife for her." The tears were now streaming down my face as I screamed into my new Chief's face. It probably wasn't my best idea. I probably shouldn't have done it. But I did and I didn't regret it. It made me feel better to have all of that off my chest. I turned around and saw everyone staring at me. As I ran away I caught a glimpse of someone I didn't want to see, someone I didn't need here right now.

I ran to the nearest on-call room, slammed the door shut and collapsed onto the bed. I caught my breath and took in everything that had just happened. I thought over what I said to Richard. I knew it hurt him I could see it in his face but he deserved it. I also remembered the face I saw when I was running to the on-call room. That face belonged to Derek. Derek Christopher Shepherd. The love of my life. The man I couldn't get out of my head. The man I couldn't move on from. I wondered what he was doing here he would be a fellow now. He would be an attending. That would mean he's my boss. I couldn't deal with that.

My thoughts were interrupted by the door being opened. Oh great. Someone had followed me in there. I couldn't face anyone. Not yet anyway. As I looked up to see who it was I got a shock.

Derek Shepherd was stood at the door. Derek freaking Shepherd. He was just stood there looking at me and I just looked back. Boy had I missed seeing that gorgeous face and oh don't get me started on that hair. That hair was perfect. "Mer, hey is that you? Are you ok?" I was stunned that he'd called me 'Mer' that was the nickname he gave me when we were together. I loved being called Mer. It reminded me of him.

"Hey, yeah Derek it's me. I'm fine." I replied. Suddenly his pager went off. He looked at it and it must have been a 9-1-1 because he quickly said "sorry Mer, I really don't believe that you're fine but I need to go. I'll come find you later and we'll catch up yeah?"

"Okay, just page me where you are and I'll come find you."

"Alright, bye Mer, I'll see you later."

"Yeah you will, bye Derek," and with that he turned around and left the on-call room. "I've missed you Derek" I whispered after him, but he never heard me. I was really looking forward to seeing him later.

* * *

**Well there it is. Chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it! and I hope it was a bit of a surprise for you. Please review and let me know what you think of it:) I'm sorry there wasn't much MerDer in this one but I was desperate to upload it for you guys so it's a bit short. To everyone who reviewed the last chapter thank you so much! The next chapter will also involve Derek's POV to give you a different angle on the story.**


	3. Chapter 3-Her

**I seriously love you guys for all the positive reviews! thank you so much! Sorry it has took me so long to update but I've been super busy and I had a serious case of writers block! I'll try and get the next chapter to you quicker:)**

**This Chapter is mostly from Derek's side of things. I hope I didn't lose any readers!:(**

******Italics are flashbacks******

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes**

**enjoy x**

* * *

**Derek's POV**

I woke up feeling groggy. It wasn't unexpected I had been drinking the night before. I'd drunk a lot. I'd 'drowned my sorrows' as the saying goes. I'd just started dating nurse Rose, a scrub nurse in my OR, and everything was going great. She'd insisted on taking things slow, so I'd gone along with it. We'd been out on 6 dates and they had gone well. Or so I thought but she'd phoned me up just before the intern mixer and said she couldn't be my date. I asked her why and she said she thought I was still hung up on my ex. I'd told her about my ex, the last serious relationship I'd had, the first serious relationship I'd ever had. That was 5 and a half years ago. I should have moved on by now shouldn't I? Well I haven't. Don't get me wrong I want to. It's just too hard. I mean have you ever loved someone so much that even them breaking your heart can't change that? I have. I do.

Today was an especially bad day on the broken heart side of things. It would be Meredith's first day of residency. I hadn't forgotten that and it made my already sour mood worse. I needed to clear my head, I needed to go on a long walk around my land but I couldn't I had to get to work. I couldn't take a day off from the hospital not today, not on the day that the new, incompetent and very very stupid interns started work. I wasn't thinking rationally. Meredith doesn't care about me any more. she was the one that ended it after all. I started to wonder where she would complete her residency. I knew she wanted to go into surgery. She'd told me it was because she wanted to prove her mother wrong. I'm not too sure though.

I got out of bed and slowly started to get showered and ready for work. I wandered around my trailer tidying around and cleaning up. I'd become a bit of a neat freak since moving into my trailer. The space was too small to clutter the place up with mess. The sofas in the 'living room' double as seats at a dining room table and the shower only just fitted one person in. It's small and cosy but it's just right for me. I never needed anything more I had all the space I needed.

* * *

I arrived to work and immediately noticed the unfamiliar air of excitement. The interns must have arrived. Interns are stupid. They're excited for something that is very dull. They would be delivering labs, doing rectal exams and be on scut half the time. They wouldn't be doing surgeries like they expected to. They'd be moaning by the end of there 48 hour shift.

I started to wonder where Meredith was doing her residency, if she'd be the best in her class. Of course she would be. She was Ellis Grey's daughter after all. I wondered whether she'd tell her fellow interns that she was royally inbred and that she'd managed to get into med school early because of how advanced her medical knowledge was. I silently scolded myself I didn't need to worry about Meredith she'd probably forgotten all about me by now anyway.

I started to round the corner to find my office when I noticed a few of the nurses stop what they were doing and run around the corner on the far side of the room. I decided to follow the nurses and see what was going on. I didn't expect anything big. The nurses ran every time there was something happening that would make good gossip. I wasn't expecting find any thing interesting but as I got closer to the corner I could hear a woman shouting at someone. I thought it would just be an angry patient or family member. I got a slight shock as I walked around the corner and realised it was an intern shouting at Chief Webber. The chief just stood there and silently took the abuse that started to hurl out of her mouth. Why was the chief just stood there being humiliated in front of the whole hospital. I didn't have a clue. He'd never have let the intern continue normally. I wondered what was different about this intern. Something was shouted that suddenly caught my attention and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"You broke her. She was an amazing surgeon. She was Ellis Grey. THE Ellis Grey." the mysterious intern suddenly shouted and all at once I knew who it was. I knew why Richard was just stood there taking the abuse. The intern shouting at him must have been Meredith Grey. Everyone gasped as she revealed who her mother was. As she revealed that she was royally inbred. I knew she wouldn't have wanted everyone to find out this way but they did. And she didn't seem at all phased by it.

"She fell in love with you, she thought you loved her too. But you didn't you just wanted a bit of fun. She loved you and you broke her. She slit her wrists just to get your attention and still you payed no attention to her. You never cared about her as much as you told her you did. Did you?! You would never have left your wife for her." she continued her tirade toward the chief. But once she was finished she broke out into tears, turned and fled. As she turned I thought she'd caught a glimpse of me. I couldn't be too sure but as her eyes passed over the place where I was stood they widened and then she continued to run.

As soon as she had left earshot everyone broke out into angry whispers. "How dare a lowly intern speak to the chief that way?"

"I don't care who her mother was, she doesn't need to say that!"

"Who does she think she is? Accusing the chief of having an affair with her mother. I'd believe it if I didn't know how in love the chief and his wife are! Have you seen them together they act like newly weds."

I kept hearing parts of conversations as I walked past everybody to get follow Meredith. I knew she'd be headed for an on-call room so I headed straight for the nearest one. That last statement got to me though. "Boy if only you knew the truth you'd be thinking so completely differently right now!" I thought to myself in my head.

I turned around to see where the chief had got to, and just about saw his head disappearing from the crowd and over the catwalk. He looked distraught. So he should. His love affair with Ellis Grey had been outed, he'd been humiliated by an intern and the gossip wheel of Seattle Grace Hospital was already in full swing for the day. Even though it had barely been a minute since the episode had finished several things had been twisted around. Accusing 'the stupid girl intern' as Meredith was nicknamed, of attacking the chief. Accusing Meredith of spitting at the chief and several other absurd rumours that I knew weren't true and I wouldn't have believed them even if I hadn't seen what had happened. Meredith wouldn't hurt a fly. Sure she had a sharp bark and could argue to death but she would NEVER insinuate a fight. She wasn't like that, she was all soft and gooey on the inside but hard on the outside.

I found the closest on call room and heard sobs coming from inside and I knew Meredith was in there. I must have interrupted her thoughts as I opened the door as she snapped her head up quickly and glared. She hadn't turned the lights on so I knew she couldn't tell who I was straight away but I'm sure she had a pretty good idea it was me. I stood there just staring at her for a while. She hadn't changed one bit, she was just as perfect as I remembered her from the last time I'd seen her.

* * *

"_Derek it's over. I've told you a thousand times just please leave me alone. I want to move on with my life. I love you and that won't change any time soon but I need it to and the only way that will happen is if I never see you again," I said it as firmly as I could but it was hard he was the love of my life. Look at me I'm 20 and I'm already talking about love._

"_But Mer please baby, I love you, I need you" Derek's eyes were red. I had to fightback the urge to hug him right there and then._

_I walked away from him as fast as I could. As soon as I was out of sight I sprinted as fast as I could to my room. I didn't need the drama right now especially not in the middle of campus. As soon as I got into my room I pulled out my phone and dialled Cristina's number. She was my person, she'd know what to do and right now I needed some advice."_

Even though I could tell she wanted to cry so badly she still looked perfect even there in that heart breaking moment. She looked perfect.

* * *

I quickly snapped out of that memory it was a sad one and I didn't want to start crying in front of her. Not when I hadn't seen her for 5 and a half years. I quickly collected my thoughts and collected my thoughts.

"Mer, hey is that you? Are you ok?" I asked. I think I shocked her by calling her 'Mer' it was the nickname I'd given her when we were together after all. She'd loved it when I'd called her Mer.

"Hey, yeah Derek it's me. I'm fine." She replied.

Suddenly my pager went off. "Damn" I thought. I looked at it and it was a 9-1-1. I quickly said "Sorry" but as I went to turn and leave I had an idea.

"I really don't believe that you're fine but I need to go. I'll come find you later and we'll catch up yeah?" I said.

"Okay, just page me where you are and I'll come find you." was her reply.

"Alright, bye Mer, I'll see you later."

"Yeah you will, bye Derek," and with that I turned around and left the on-call room.

"I've missed you Derek" she whispered after me, she didn't think I'd heard but I did. I smiled to myself as I began to jog down to the ER. I was really looking forward to catching up with her later.

As I ran through the doors into the ER I heard screaming panic and looked around. "This is going to be a long shift" I thought to myself. I walked to trauma room 1 and inside found the source of the screaming. Her head was bleeding severely and it looked as though some her scalp had been ripped in off, in whatever freak accident this was, and was exposing her skull. But on the bright side of things we knew her lungs and airway were fine. I walked over to her and started my assessment. Boy she was going to have to have extensive surgery. Poor girl.

The surgery was finally over. It had took me over 15 hours to complete her surgery and she'd coded twice but we saved her both times. I had to go find her parents and inform them of what had happened. I would go to an on-call room and sleep for a little bit after that and then when Meredith finished her shift we could have our 'catch up' I was excited to see her. Especially after all these years.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I haven't gotten round to replying to anyone's reviews yet but once I have a little more time I will do! Thank you for your support on the last two chapters. **

**Hope you've had a good week x**


	4. Chapter 4-The Delay

**A/N; I am so so so sorry that I didn't have this chapter up quickly but school has pretty much taken over my life and I've had so much coursework to do. I hope I didn't lose interest in the time that it took me to get this chapter too you.**

** Once again thank you so much for your interest in this story, please please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think:) also if you have ANY ideas of anything you would like me to include in the story or anything you would like to see happen just let me know, I'd be happy to include them in my story as I don't really know where this story is going to end up I'm open to pretty much anything you guys would find interesting.**

**Hope you enjoy x**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"It's been 4 hours Cris, 4 whole hours" i was stood in the locker room trying to explain to my best friend why i was so anxious.

"Mer calm down! I don't see why you're getting yourself so worked up over this, you're the one that ended things with him, what's there to say he's not married or in a serious relationship. He's probably moved on Mer, don't get your hopes up." That is Cristina for you, she says things how they are, she's a no nonsense kind of person. I didn't need no nonsense right then I wanted him to not be married, to not be in a serious relationship, to be there for me and only me. the loud sound of a pager beeping snapped me out of my thoughts and I focused back on reality and realised it was my pager that was beeping. I scrambled through my locker to find it, as I'd thrown it in and completely forgot where it had landed. As I picked up my pager to see where I was needed I noticed Cristina watching me from behind her locker, she watched my face fall as I realised it wasn't Derek who was paging me, it was Dr. Bailey. I threw my lab coat on over my scrubs and ran to the ER to find Bailey and see what she wanted me for.

I crashed through the ER doors. Literally. I tripped on my shoe lace as I ran up to the doors and fell right through them. I fell to the floor and hit my head. I lay there for a minute and then got back up, red faced and embarrassed. I'd already turned everybody against me this morning by shouting at the chief, I didn't need this as well. I felt dizzy as I stood up and had to grab onto the wall, I walked over to where Bailey was stood. I heard muffled laughter and whispers from the nurses, I don't care what people think of me I just want to get my residency years over and done with. "You okay Grey?" Asked Bailey as I reached her. "Yeah, fine thanks" I muttered, I wasn't really I had a splitting headache from when I hit my head and the world was spinning around me but I didn't need everyone thinking I was a coward for not carrying on with my work so I lied to Bailey, not a big one, just a little white lie.

"Right as I don't condone you shouting at our chief in front of the whole hospital on your first day, no matter how bad your personal issues with the chief are, your doing the next 3 rectal exams that need doing." Bailey said as it as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"You have got to me kidding me? I know shouting at the chief was not my best idea, but I had my reasons, personal reasons that despite what you all may think are actual reasons and warrant my screaming in the chiefs face. The sooner I get out of this place the better, none of you care about anyone but yourselves. I am Ellis Grey's daughter, I could have got in ANY surgical programme in the country, but i chose to come back here because the last time i came to this hospital everyone was lovely to talk to and actually cared about my feelings. But i was dillusional to think it would be the same as then." As i finished my speech i noticed every nurse, every doctor and every patient was watching my tirade. I decided it would be best for me to just walk out of the ER as soon as possible, but as i turned to move towards the ER doors the world started to spin and then everything went black.

* * *

"MEREDITH" I heard Cristina come crashing through the doors to trauma room 1. "What's up with her? What happened? Somebody answer me!"

I tried to open my eyes so Cristina could see I was fine but I couldn't. My eye lids were just too heavy for me to be able to open them. I tried to speak but the words wouldn't form. I had no clue what was happening to me and I started to panic. My breathing got heavier and felt myself start to hyperventilate.

"Grey, calm down you're gonna be okay. We're going to page Dr Shepherd and we're going to figure out what's wrong with you, just try and stay calm for now. Okay?" Bailey was being nice, she was trying to comfort me and it was working. I'd never been comforted in my life. My mother wasn't a touchy feely kind off person and I think I only ever hugged her once in my life never mind getting comforting words off her and Cristina just didn't hug she was supportive when I needed her but she never comforted me like Dr Bailey was comforting me.

It suddenly clicked in my head what she had said _"We're going to page Dr Shepherd" _She couldn't page Derek not until we'd had time to 'catch up' and sort out all of the problems from the past. I tried to tell her she couldn't page Dr Shepherd and that she needed to page someone else but I'd already heard her shouting to some nurse to page him. I decided I'd just have to relax and try not to worry, I mean worrying would only make me panic again and that wouldn't be a good idea.

"Did somebody page me?" I heard the distant but obvious voice of Derek as he ran into the ER.

"I did Dr Shepherd, we need you in here. One of our interns collapsed and she's not opening her eyes or responding in any way apart from a minor panic attack she had 5 minutes ago." I heard Bailey telling him as they both entered the trauma room I was in. I heard Derek gasp as he realised I was the intern that had collapsed.

"R..right okay. Erm...do we know what happened right before she collapsed? Anything that could tell us why she's not responding?" Derek asked.

"Erm yeah actually, she fell before as she ran into the ER, she must have tripped over something and she smacked her face on the floor. She didn't get up straight away but lay there for only about 30 seconds. When she stood up I think she went dizzy because she had to grab onto the wall. I asked her if she was okay and she said she was fine but she seemed a little dazed when she was talking to me. But then again she was angry so I wasn't sure whether it was just anger in her eyes." Bailey sounded worried as she recounted what happened only a few minutes before. She was right about one thing, I was angry, I was angry at the world, angry at the chief, hell I was even angry at my mother for simply being who she was.

"Oh right okay." Derek sighed and strolled slowly over to the gurney I was lying on.

* * *

"Meredith, Meredith, Meredith can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can." Derek was telling me to show him I was okay and I really really wanted to but I just couldn't squeeze his hand in mine. I didn't know why and I really wanted to but it just wasn't happening.

"How do you know her name? Nobody told you what her name was. Did they?" I heard one of the nurses questioning Derek. Oh shit I thought I don't need everybody knowing about my past relationships as well now.

"I saw it on her chart as I walked past. What's the big deal anyway? am I not allowed to know an interns name?" I heard Derek question, clearly slightly annoyed by all the fuss of him knowing my name. I was glad he never told them how he really knew my name though and that seemed to be enough motivation in itself for me too muster all the strength I had to open my eyes.

* * *

I looked around and saw several nurses and doctors all doing different things in the room. I finally found the one face I was looking for. Cristina's face. I needed to somehow reassure her I wasn't dead or dying for that matter.

"Cristina? Cris can you hear me? I'm fine okay, don't panic!" I saw my best friend look up as she heard her name and then watched her eyes light up as she realised it was me who'd said her name. Every pair of eye's in that trauma room turned to look at me. Clearly shocked I had managed open my eyes let alone speak, as I had been unresponsive less than a minute ago. All I could think about was whether Cristina was okay and I got my answer to that question pretty quickly as she ran around the gurney so she could hold my hand.

"Meredith hi. Welcome back to the world of consciousness you gave us quite a fright there." I heard Derek say in the most professional tone he could manage. "I head you had quite a nasty fall. Do you remember that? Can you tell me how you felt after you fell? Where you dizzy, hallucinating, anything along those lines just let me know."

"I remember it all. I remember running from the locker room to the ER, I remember tripping over my shoelace as I ran through the ER doors, I remember smacking my face on the floor as I fell. I remember lying there for a minute and then when I got up the world started to spin. I had to grab onto the wall so I could steady myself. I remember just being able to make out the outline of Dr Bailey and walking over towards her. I remember the poorly hidden giggles and whispers of all the nurses around me when I walked past them. I remember Dr Bailey ordering me to do the next 3 rectal exams that needed doing as some sort of punishment for me shouting at the chief this morning. I remember getting angry about that, saying some hurtful things and then I remember turning to run away and the world suddenly going black. I could hear everybody's conversations, everyone that was asking me to acknowledge them in some way. I heard it all I just couldn't do anything." I poured out everything I could remember of what had just happened. I saw nurses blush as I mentioned the fact that I heard their giggles and whispers and I saw Bailey's shock at the fact I had remembered all of that.

"Well at least w can rule out any memory loss. But we're going to send you for a CT just to be sure there's no bleed or anything else wrong with your brain. I'll have a nurse prep you for CT and we'll look at the, as soon as possible." Derek said smiling sweetly at me.

"Thank you Dr Shepherd." I acknowledged him with a light nod of the head and then I closed my eyes to try and stop the world from spinning.

* * *

**A/N; **I know it's short but I've already made you guys wait long enough for this chapter so I decided to finish it short and deliver it to you quicker. I generally don't know where i'm going with this story so it's getting kinda hard for me to write each chapter but hopefully you liked it fingers crossed you did anyway. As always please review this chapter and let me know what you think:* It's greatly appreciated.


End file.
